


Pets Poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pets Poem

It is his pet.

Whom he met.

While he was fighting mobsters.

And he rescued the dog from those monsters.

He is a stray.

And Clint can only pray.

He names the dog Lucky.

Who is very plucky.

He likes pizza,

And his neighbor Marissa.


End file.
